


You Are...

by thearkwrites



Series: Of Honeypots and Dinobots [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkwrites/pseuds/thearkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock tells Bumblebee what he thinks. Multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are...

You're amazing, Grimlock had told Bumblebee when the dust had finally settled. The dreaded Megatronus had been defeated, the great Optimus Prime was back, and the team they now called family had just grown larger. Emotions were running high. The sweet taste of victory was still fresh. The sincerity of Grimlock's words were not called into question. Bumblebee just smiled and thanked him politely.

You're incredible, Grimlock had told Bumblebee after their latest training exercises concluded to roaring success. With their newfound family divided and Decepticon activity hitting an all-new high, cooperation was more important than ever. Working as a cohesive unit was imperative; forging unbreakable bonds was paramount. Grimlock was gentle as could be when he wiped away the coolant beads from the smaller mech's brow. Bumblebee just laughed and congratulated him on a job well done.

You're beautiful, Grimlock had whispered to Bumblebee after they made love for the first time. They had it all: cubes of high-grade, atmosphere, the stars twinkling above and the mood for love. Both of them were far from pure, yet they approached interfacing like a virginal bride on the eve of her honeymoon. They stumbled. They stuttered. They made mistakes. They laughed at said mistakes. They felt the tension slide off their pauldrons. They were at ease. They did the deed once, then twice, then enough times to incapacitate even the hardiest of mechs. Grimlock was cradling his partner in arms that seemed to treasure Bumblebee's presence. He was held with such reverence and made to feel like the most important 'bot in the universe. Grimlock said it again. Bumblebee said nothing and just kissed the Dinobot's cheek.

You're the one, Grimlock had said to Bumblebee after he slipped the ring onto the tiny digit. There was shock from Bumblebee, who could only watch in stunned silence as the Dinobot carefully placed the ring. There was pride from Grimlock, who couldn't resist showing off the ring's match on his own claw. It was made with the assistance of Fixit and Denny, Grimlock had said. It was the best they could do with the materials they had, he said. Once they returned to Cybertron they would find a better pair of rings to go with their bonding ceremony, he said. And that was it. Bumblebee broke down into tears before he could utter a single word in reply. It was a while before he spoke.

You are too, Bumblebee had said to Grimlock as they embraced and didn't let go


End file.
